


You Don't Know About All My Exes

by callietomyarizona



Series: Crack Ships [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Caddison, Drunk Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callietomyarizona/pseuds/callietomyarizona
Summary: When Arizona says she knows about all Callie's exes in the hospital, Callie laughs and her secret one night stand with her female best friend comes to light.





	You Don't Know About All My Exes

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while but thanks to unhappydiva posting about Caddison (a while ago by the time I've finished this). But from that post, I got re-inspired to write this one shot because I mean... Callie and Addison should have totally dated... Or at least slept together! Anyway, enjoy!

"You know what, we're not doing this" Arizona says, stopping and turning around to face Callie.

"It's totally fine, I mean I'll tell you about my exes" Callie offers.

Laughing slightly, Arizona responds "I know about your exes"

"Not all of them, you don't know about -"

"Karev" they both say at the same time and Callie's jaw drops. How can Arizona know about Karev? How can she know that when she had no clue her wife had slept with Colleen and she worked with that woman almost every shift for years...

"I know about Karev" Arizona says, smirking slightly, feeling proud of herself.

"Ok, well there's still someone you don't know about" Callie laughs, then as soon as the words have left her mouth she clamps her hands over her rosy red lips in a panic. _Shit!_ She thinks, _No one was supposed to know about this…_

As soon as Arizona opens her mouth to respond a code blue can be heard over the intercom and the blonde turns back around and starts walking quickly down the hall towards the child in need of her help. "We are so talking about this later, Calliope" Arizona calls over her shoulder and Callie's heart sinks, nerves filling her body, unsure of how everything will go. She and Addie had promised never to talk about it with anyone after they had slept together, for fear of Mark never shutting up about it. So, for the sake of their sanity, fear of judgement and Callie's blossoming interest in Arizona not long after the event, they kept their secret and had remained extremely close friends.

Watching Arizona turn the corner, Callie gets out her phone and hastily sends a text to Addie.

**Cinnamon Roll:** so… how angry would you be if someone found out about our night?... xxx

**bADDIE:** depends on who… if Mark finds out I swear to god I will make you pay! xxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **don't worry, Sloan will never find out. you know it's over my dead body he will find out! it's just i said something and now Arizona wants to talk to me to find out more… xxx

**bADDIE: **well that's ok then bb. if Arizona finds out then its not the end of the world. it's not like i'm going to come and steal her girl xxx

**Cinnamon Roll:** you wish you could have this! :P xxx

**bADDIE: **excuse me! If you recall, i've already had it. More than once! And i had a great time and i know you did too! ;) xxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **…

**Cinnamon Roll: **no comment your honour

**bADDIE: **come on! admit you had a wonderful time! xxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **i think the alcohol we consumed distorted your memory of how much i enjoyed it ;P xxx

**bADDIE: **bitch please the alcohol only got us going. plus we had more than one repeat when we sober sobered up later that evening if i remember correctly :P xxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **ok fine! you've got me! we had fun together. xxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **but in all seriousness, are you sure you're ok with her knowing? we did agree not to tell anyone. xxx

**bADDIE: **keeping me your dirty little secret?! Calliope! i'm hurt! *pouts* :( xxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **Call me Calliope one more time and i will end you. that's a promise.

**bADDIE: **ooh touchy. and no kisses - i'm offended xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **you've definitely been touchy with me ;) and you loved it xxx

**bADDIE: **that I did ;) xxx

**bADDIE: **but if Arizona knows then it's not the end of the world. just don't let her tell Mark or I will get on the first plane from LA to Seattle and give her a piece of mind. but if she is down for me to join you two one night then i won't complain *wink wink* ;) xxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **ADDISON ADRIANNE FORBES MONTGOMERY! DON'T YOU DARE SUGGEST TO MY WIFE THAT YOU JOIN US IN THE BEDROOM OR I MIGHT JUST TELL MARK!

**bADDIE: **you wouldn't dare

**Cinnamon Roll: **well, mark would probably work out if Arizona and I had a threesome with you. knowing him, he'd sniff it out or something gross and you know he'd ask to join us. he's only just stopped making crude comments to Arizona. she'd kill me if they started up again xxx

**bADDIE: **his little mind would burst if he knew we'd slept together xxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **that's not the only thing of his that would burst ;) 8=====D - - - - -

**bADDIE: **you're disgusting. I can't believe you let him knock you up. whore :* xxx plus, you're being too generous with how long that terribly created emoji dick is ;)

**Cinnamon Roll: **hey, who are you calling a whore? he knocked you up too! :* xxx

**bADDIE: **too far Torres. but I deserved that! :P xx

**Cinnamon Roll: **shit gotta go. massive MVC. I'll call you later and let you know how it goes with Arizona. Love you xxx

**bADDIE: **love you too. Let me know if Arizona is dtf xxx

**Cinnamon Roll: **FFS! My wife will not be down to fuck! Trust me, she doesn't share well ;) xxx

Putting her phone away, Callie rushes off to help the people who were in the accident, all thoughts of what conversation she will have with Arizona later forgotten for now.

* * *

Almost two hours after her shift ended, Callie sits on the sofa under a blanket with a glass of red wine in her left hand. She'd cooked Sofia a quick dinner, putting some aside for her to eat with Arizona when she gets back from work. With everything done for the day, she takes a sip of her wine; Sofia was bathed and asleep after a couple of stories and plenty of cuddles.

As she waits, she tries to work out what she'll tell Arizona and how she'll go about saying it. However, her mind wanders back to the events she hasn't told anyone…

* * *

"Come on Callie" Addison says, pouring them both another shot, quickly downing hers. Without much thought, Callie swiftly drinks hers, giggling afterwards as alcohol flows through her body, relaxing her. The two had been working on a case together involving a pregnant woman who fell down the stairs and ended up breaking a leg, fracturing an arm and narrowly missing fracturing her hip. But now, the child was born and healthy, the case was over and the two were drinking to celebrate. They'd left Joe's where they had been drinking with some other doctors from the hospital, but decided they wanted to put on their pyjamas and continue to drink so after turning down Mark's request for a threesome, they left to go to Callie's as Cristina was working and Addie lived too far away to get there safely.

So now, both women were slouching on the sofa, legs touching with skin touching skin. "I wish Mark would stop bringing up threesomes" Addie slurs slightly "Just because we've both been there doesn't mean we want to again"

"Yeah, he thinks that just because I dated Erica he keeps trying to get me to have threesomes. Plus, would you even enjoy it? I mean… surely you'd be more into two guys not me"

The red head puts her glass down on the floor before turning to face the brunette, taking her hands in hers. "Why wouldn't I want to sleep with you? You're hot!"

"And a girl…"

"So? I'm a horny bisexual. I have needs."

Callie just looks at her friend, her mouth slightly agape. "You never said"

"You dumbass I've been dropping hints. Trying to make you work for it!"

Punching Addie playfully in the arm, Callie pouts "Why didn't you say! It would have made it a lot easier for me if I'd had someone to talk about it with"

"To be fair, I usually don't talk about it… But you're hot and I've had a drink so fuck it. I'm bi and I'm proud of it!" Addie says, her arms stretched out above her head. "Come on! Say it with me!"

"Why?"

"Just cause... We're hot women, we're successful doctors and we're both bisexual. We're fucking badass"

"It feels dumb" Callie's cheeks are now tinged with a rosy colour which show her embarrassment.

"Say it. Or I'll make you" The red head winks as she speaks. Her words and wink do something to Callie and make her feel something in her core. That coupled with the alcohol she'd consumed, she feel more confident.

"And how would you make me?" She says flirtatiously back.

"Oh, are you interested in me? You should have just said Callie and I would have propositioned you ages ago." She laughs "Maybe I'd pin you to the bed and have my way with you until you admit to being a proud bisexual woman"

"So… you're interested in me?"

"Really? That's what you took out of that? Not that I'm complaining however…"

"Who says I'm complaining? You're hot, I'm hot. You're single, I'm single. I'd be lying if I'd never thought about it…" Surprised at her own confidence, Callie trails off, looking at Addie with embarrassment all over her face. However, Addie did not share her look of embarrassment, instead, she looked at Callie with a hunger in her eyes that made Callie pool with want.

"And what would 'it' be dear Callie?" Addison's voice is so sultry and smooth, like caramel.

"Us having sex" she mumbles.

"I didn't catch that" The red head teases.

"I said" Callie's voice stronger now, joining in her friend's teasing "I've imagined what it would be like for us to have sex" Her eyes twinkling as she speaks.

"That's what I thought. But I'd be lying if I hadn't thought about it too… I just never said anything because I value our friendship and I don't want a relationship at the moment; I need to work on me. Unless of course; Mr or Mrs Right" she winks "comes into my life that is."

A comfortable silence falls over the two women as they just sit and look at each other, drinking each other in, thoughts rushing through their heads. Thoughts of kissing, nibbling at skin and leaving marks and making each other moan with pleasure.

Breaking the silence, Addie speaks. "You've got an eyelash" she leans over, running her finger softly over Callie's soft caramel cheek. With Addie's face so close to hers and her perfume intoxicating her more than the alcohol she's consumed, Callie freezes.

"Got it" she says, "Now blow and make a wish" she offers her finger up to Callie's mouth, biting her lip as she does so, her eyes glued to Callie's deep rosy lips.

Closing her eyes, her tipsy mind wishes for a kiss from her friend, having always wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked. Having thought these things sober, she likes that she can think these things without feeling guilty about them now, the alcohol removing the filter from her mind.

With Addie's hand still on her cheek, Callie takes a leap and presses their lips together. Both of their hearts start to race and quickly their hands start to roam, Callie's hands taking a fistful of Addie's soft hair, eliciting a deep moan from the red head.

"I have to tell you something" Addie whimpers, "I've hoped we could do this for a while."

"God that's hot" The brunette mutters under her breath.

"I-i-in these thoughts, you push me against a wall and have your way with me…" she stutters as Callie starts placing kisses down her neck.

"Continue" the brunette husks.

"Oh god." She says as yet another moan leaves her lips when Callie's lips meet her collarbone "I've thought about how your lips would feel against mine or how your teeth would bite at my skin..." Pale hands find their way up to chestnut hair and clutch it, with her hands cupping Callie's jaw.

With Addison's words, another wave of pleasure shoots through her and their lips meet again, the lust is clear between the two of them as their teeth clash as they kiss passionately. Pushed back on the sofa, Addie opens her legs a bit before wrapping them around the brunette's waist.

Tongues meet as the passion rises, both women moaning into each other's mouths. As their tongues dance, tasting each other, they can feel their underwear getting damper as they become more aroused.

Feeling brave, a tan hand moves down Addie's pale skin, caressing her before reaching her breasts. Squeezing the supple flesh and receiving yet another moan of pleasure from red lips spurs Callie on and continues to play with Addie's breasts as Addie's legs wrap tighter around Callie, pulling her closer. With their legs interlocked and added pressure where they both needed it from being pulled together, they start to move their hips in sync.

Pulling away from Addison's lips for a moment, Callie looks down at her with nothing but lust in her eyes, her hips momentarily stopping moving. "If things go any further, do you promise you won't tell Mark?".

"God, of course I promise. I don't want him being gross over this. But stop talking about that man whore, I'm so fucking horny right now and I really want you to fuck me Callie so, please, make my dreams come true. Stop spoiling the mood with any talk of Mark and let us get to the good bit"

"You're wish is my command, Montgomery" Callie responds, her mind at ease, her hands resuming their previous actions, Addison's hands following suit.

Callie kisses down Addison's body, nibbling at the skin on her neck and exposed chest before lifting up her shirt and pulling down her bra, revealing two full creamy breasts with tight and erect rosy nipples. As if she had not eaten in days, Callie wraps her lips around the left nipple ravishingly, as her hand remaining on the right breast, playing with it as she sucks and bites at the soft skin.

After repeating her actions on the other breast, enjoying the whimpers coming from Addison's mouth, the brunette kisses down the bare skin until she reaches the waistband of her skirt.

"Please…" Addison begs, bringing her hips up to try and gain some release, but she was denied.

Callie tuts, a wicked smile on her lips. The way she looks up at Addison, her eyes filled with pure desire, making the red head become even more turned on than before.

Running a single digit up her lover's thighs in a teasing manner, Callie is surprised when she reaches the apex and finds a silky green thong under the black skirt. That single digit pushes aside the material, which is damp with arousal and she runs her finger up and down, gathering the arousal. Before entering Addison, Callie rubs her clit, making her beg and plead for satisfaction.

As soon as Callie's finger enters, Addison moans "Come on Torres, fuck me. I know you want to." And with those words, a switch flicks in Callie's mind and her actions become more intense and passionate, her finger pumping in and out of Addison, satisfaction filling her with every moan and whimper that passes through Addison's deep rose lips.

With her legs around one of Addison's legs, her clit is being stimulated, much to her delight. As she moves her body to release the pressure on her sensitive bud, her hand moves with the motion of her hips so every time she gets pleasure, her fingers thrust into Addison.

After adding another finger, she can feel Addison's walls tightening as she's about to cum, but they are disrupted by a knock at the door which causes Callie to still her actions "Yo Torres!" Mark calls through the door, eliciting a groan from both women and not like the groans, cries and moans that had been in the air moments ago.

"Fuck off Mark" Callie calls out whilst covering Addison's mouth with her hand to prevent her making any noise.

"Come on Cal, I saw how you were earlier and it usually means I come round later and we spend some time together, if you know what I mean"

"I know what you mean Mark and I'm not interested tonight. I just want a night to myself and an early night"

"Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure now leave me alone!"

Once they are both sure that Mark has gone, though after much grumbling, Callie starts moving her fingers again and as they move faster and faster, curling as they do so. As she hits Addie's spongy spot, the brunette places small bites as over the exposed flesh, leaving small deep purple marks which contrast with the pale skin.

With Callie's weight on top of her, it's as if she's reliving her dreams and that is what pushes her over the edge as the pressure inside her topples over the edge and with one silent cry, Callie's hand still clamped over her mouth, she cums, the hardest she has in ages. With one final thrust of her hips, Callie cums as well, though not a strong orgasm, the sight of her friend coming undone underneath her, sends her over the edge.

With Addison's skirt hitched up around her waist, her top bunched up under her breasts, a thin layer of sweat covering her skin which is now flushed with colour as well as the bruises Callie's mouth left, Callie can feel her arousal against Addison's leg and knows she needs her release and she needs it now.

Spent, in a post orgasmic haze, Addison looks up at Callie and smiles "That was so much better than I had ever thought"

"I'm glad I could beat your expectations" she smirks in response, "But, you're going to have to do something about my situation down here" she says, pointing at where she needs Addison's attention before putting the fingers that had, only moments ago, been pleasuring the red head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around her digits before releasing them with a pop.

"God that's hot" Addison mutters under her breath. "You're going to have to give me a second to recover but then I promise I will take care of your needs and ensure you have a great time whilst I do it.

With a sinful grin on her lips, Callie gets up and saunters into her bedroom "Come and find me when you've recovered" she throws over her shoulder, leaving the bedroom door ajar before stripping off all her clothes, lying on the bed and waiting for the red head to enter the room.

Back on the sofa, Addison is unable to wipe the huge grin off her face. After five minutes of smiling to herself like a fool, she strips naked on her way to the bedroom, heavily appreciating the sight of Callie spread on the bed waiting for her. Addison has a perfect view of the arousal dripping down Callie's caramel thighs, glistening in the dim light of the room.

"You took your time Montgomery" Callie says, her fingers lightly touching herself, before bringing her fingers to her lips and sucking the arousal off them, her chocolate eyes not breaking contact with Addison's emerald orbs. "Now come over here and fuck me like a good girl".

Those words were music to Addison's ears and something changed inside her. Lips reconnect, hungrier than before and although Addison is on the top, Callie is in charge of the kiss. Which is more than fine with Addison.

The small bites that Callie leaves on her lips, drives Addison insane and she throws her head backwards in pleasure. But her pleasure is short lived as Callie coughs "Excuse me" before pointing down at her vagina where Addison can see Callie's arousal between her folds. "I think you've forgotten what you're meant to be doing"

"Who I'm meant to be doing more like" she mutters to herself under her breath.

Ignoring her lover's comment, Callie takes Addison's hand and places it on her vagina, rolling her hips and biting her own lip. "Now stop being a bad girl and make me cum or I swear I'm considering telling Mark." Her tone is playful, but Addie doesn't want to consider the possibility that the threat is real. The words had barely finished leaving her lips when Addison's lips attach to her folds and with her legs, she holds Addie's head in place, her hands playing with her own breasts. Addie looks up at her with pure lust in her jade eyes as she takes her first long lick. She continues exploring Callie's folds with her tongue, using shorter licks before sucking at her erect clit, which causes Callie to throw her head back and arch her back releasing a moan and a cry "Oh god" she lets out which only spurs the woman between her legs on.

With the dark-haired women's arousal running drown her chin, she runs a single digit through the wetness, gathering it before inserting her finger, receiving yet another moan and her head being clamped in place with an increase in force. With stimulation from both Addison's tongue and finger, Callie's walls start to tighten and when she's just about to cum, another finger is added. Rolling her own dusky nipples between her thumb and forefinger, Callie hits her peaks and cums, bucking her hips wildly as her ejaculate covers Addison who slows her movements until she has milked Callie's orgasm for as long as she can.

"Oh god, that was amazing" Callie says once she's come down from her high.

At her words, a huge smirk spreads across her lips "Well I've never had any complaints before"

"Shut up you ass" Callie says, smacking Addison playfully "But you do look a bit wet there"

"And I'll wear it like a badge of honour"

"Who on earth will you be showing that off to because I know I threatened you with telling Mark but if he saw you now he might have a heart attack. He'd die with such a hard on though, so he'd be happy."

"Please stop bringing up that man whilst we're both naked and now I'm covered in your cum" she says, licking her lips.

A yawn escapes Callie's lips before she can stop it and she blushes. "As much as I'd love to go again, I need sleep so I'm going to clean up. There's some clothes in the top drawer you can wear if you want."

With a wink, Addison looks Callie dead in the eye "Didn't you know? I sleep nude!"

Once both had cleaned themselves up and the duvet cover changed due to Callie's orgasm, they lie in the bed, unsure of how they should lie.

"Can I ask you something?" Addie says in the dark after at least ten minutes of passed.

"Of course you can you, dingus"

"I miss being held… It's been years… I know it is probably stupid but I love it..."

"Then come here. Let me give you a cuddle" The brunette says playfully, before wrapping her arms the red heads slender frame, pulling her close to her, appreciating the warmth that her body offers.

As they lie, fingers intertwined, both with smiles on their faces "Thanks" Addie whispers, thankful that her blushing cheeks are hidden by the lack of light.

"There's nothing to be embarassed about or anything. I've missed being held too... I just miss sharing a bed with someone as I sleep."

As they lie in the dark, limbs intertwined, both women replay the events of the evening; blood pumping quickly through their veins and moisture gathering back between their legs. Both of them were worried that afterwards they'd feel awkward but both feel as if it was meant to be. As if in their moment of loneliness and need for human contact, they were there for each other.

Breaking the silence, Callie nervously speaks up "Can I admit something?"

"You don't need to ask. Just tell me!"

"Well... Before I had feelings for Erica or even thought about a woman like that... I had some... um... how shall I put this... dreams about you that were um sexual in nature... I know I said I'd thought about us sleeping together... but I also had dreams..."

"Callie Torres!" Addie exclaims "You dog!"

"Shut up! It's embarrassing! I could barely look you in the eye each time it happened..."

"Oh my god this is brilliant! I thought I just intimidated you a bit! You'll need to tell me about these dreams some time but I need to be honest with you..." pausing longer than necessary for an exaggerated dramatic effect in typical Addison style.

Rolling her eyes, Callie sighs exacerbated, "Come on you ass, stop being a pain and just tell me!"

"I'vealsohaddreamsaboutyouwherewefuckedbeforetonightandafterthemiwouldtouchmyself"

"Excuse me! Say that again and slower."

"I've also had dreams... about you... where we fucked..."

"And you called me a dog, Montgomery!"

"There's more... I'd masturbate after those dreams and replay them in my mind. I also touched myself sometimes after thinking of us having sex..."

"I did that too" Callie whispers, hiding her face in Addison's auburn hair.

"With all the things that happened with Meredith, Derek and everything else, when I had those dreams it was an escape and I know I'm embarrassed admitting it but I don't care." and with those words, sleep is gone from the brunette's mind and she reaches further up her friend's body and cups her breast and rolls the tight rosy nipple between her caramel fingers which elicits a pleasurable moan from Addison.

She turns around, so their noses are touching but it is not before long that their lips reconnect and tugging at each other's hair. Nothing else crossed their minds but the pleasure they were feeling and how good it felt to be touched by another human again. Before the two women collapse once more, they bring each other to at least five orgasms each, honestly; they weren't counting past when Callie mounted Addison's face as they proceeded to bring each other mutual pleasure with their mouths. After they were finished, they slept with their limbs wrapped around each others, both with smiles plastered on their faces.

* * *

Looking up at Arizona, Callie concludes her story "So um yeah" she blushes, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"Wow" is all the blonde can respond, shocked that she never knew that her wife and one of her best friends had slept together. Not that it mattered. It just came as a surprise. "I never even knew Addie was into women as well."

"Yeah, Addie is a raging bisexual and after we slept together, we became even closer and helped me come to terms with my sexuality which made everything so much easier than doing it alone. To be honest, we probably would have slept together again had we been horny and lonely but about a month after that, I met you and well; the rest is history." The brunette smiles at her wife before pulling her close to her and engulfing the blonde in a tight hug. "We never told anyone about that evening and we promised we wouldn't. But Addie said it was okay to tell you now but please; for the love of god, don't tell Mark. As much as I love him, he's the one person Addie and I can't let him find out as he'd never let us hear the end of it."

"Don't you worry, I won't tell him anything. I don't need to give him another reason to think of my hot, beautiful and sexy wife like that because I would rather stab myself in the foot than give him any masturbation fuel."

Callie laughs at her wife's words and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "After that night, Mark could tell that both of us got, in his words "lucky", and thinks we both met different men that night and he kept trying to guess who we slept with. Of course we never told him and it drove him mad; much to our delight and humour.

"So... There's a chance of a threesome then?!" Arizona smirks.

Callie just stares at Arizona with her mouth open wide in shock. Arizona stares back, her baby blue eyes staring into Callie's chocolate brown ones until she can't take it any more and bursts out laughing, Callie quickly joining in. "I'm just kidding"

"Of course you are. I know you don't like to share what's yours." Callie points down her body as she speaks, running her hands down over her curves. As her hands move, her wife's eyes are glued to them as she licks her lips.

"That's right, I don't like to share" creamy fingers start to trail up her wife's tan leg.

"Then why don't you come and take what's yours" Callie says, taking Arizona's hand and leading her towards the bedroom with lust filled eyes. Quickly shutting the door behind them, Callie pushes her wife onto the bed and begins to take off her clothes. The brunette doesn't like to share either and she spend the next couple of hours making sure her wife doesn't suggest having another person join them in the bedroom. By the time they've finished, quite spent, thoughts of threesomes whether jokes or not, wiped from their minds.


End file.
